Gender Wars
by Mink369
Summary: How exactly do order women survive with men doing manly things? A bookclub. But what happens when Allen does something that pushes them off the edge? The girls try to get them in touch with their feminine side. Well the guys don't want to. ON HIATUS!
1. The start of the war

What exactly went on during those all-female book club meetings? Well we are about to find out.

O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Miranda ran towards the book club meeting room in terror. Well what the guys thought was a book club room. The whole point was for all the female order members to meet once a week to keep their sanity. After all it was tough to live in a place with more than 3 quarters of the population are men. Men who like to do men like things, gross men things. There was only 1 person in the men population who kept the girls from taking action. Allen Walker. '_But that's all going to change now! He did the worst thing imaginable!!' _She reached the door and swung it open. "Girls...we have a problem!" Miranda saw confusion on her fellow females faces.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"We have to do something!" Everyone turned to stare at the normally quiet finder Hoshi  
"Are you sure? Maybe it was a misunderstanding?" Yumi asked.  
"Yumi you work at the science department! You should know how bad they are!" Hoshi yelled  
"It's true." Lenalee said with a shrug.  
"Its like they don't know us girls exist, they just flaunt their manliness anywhere we go!" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"We should start with a simple rebellion then." Ai stated  
"I agree. We should stick with simple things like cleaning, air fresheners**(AN: I know they don't exist in this time but I had to add them in they are part of the plot**), scented candles and flowers." General Klaud stated nodding  
"Ok then lets split into groups!" Chiyo a finder added.  
"Lenalee you pick the groups because you know the order best." Miranda said.  
"OK then...we need Haya**,** Chiyo, Gen**, **Etsu, uhmmm Hisa and Choyo on flowers! We need every single sweet smelling one you can find!" Lenalee ordered "Yes ma'am!" Etsu smiled and ran off with the others.  
"Now we need you girls on scented candles! Find the strongest ones out there! I don't care what they are, just find some!!" Lenalee told 9 girls **(AN: Im getting too lazy to write names.)**Who promptly ran out to get the candles. "Next get some air fresheners preferably some like tropic breeze or summer nights." 8 girls went out for that job. "Finally Miranda, Yumi, Hoshi, Ai, Chiyo and you 7 girls lets do some cleaning! We start with Komui's desk!" Chiyo groaned. '_That's why we needed the biggest group!'  
_"Let's head out!" Ai yelled as the group charged out of the room with their cleaning supplies.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O! To the men doing manly things O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

While the females were out preparing our favorite little men were eating.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! A voice wailed at the white haired boy who was stuffing his face. Lavi came running up to him.  
"..." Allen tried to swallow his food.  
"So there I was in the library 'cause Panda was forcing me to skip lunch in order to study more. When out of no where a group of like 10 hot girls burst through the door telling me to go to the cafeteria! And the weirdest thing was Panda walked in a said 'Do as they say Lavi' and he looked scared! Can you believe that?! And some of the girls had cleaning supplies and some had flowers, candles, and even air fresheners! Isn't that nuts Allen!!" Lavi finished his rant.  
"That's funny they came and kicked everyone in the science department out even Komui!" Johnny added. Reever walked towards them.  
"Theres a group of girls blocking the exit and say none of us are allowed to leave for 2 hours or unless they say so!" he looked shocked. Kanda just sat there and che'd. Krory looked around  
"W-wait where are all the girls? Including Lenalee?" he asked.  
"You know...you're right Kuro-chan! Where is Lenalee?" Lavi stood up and looked around.  
"She's not here...She was one of the ones who kicked me out of my office..." A rather sad Komui sat down beside Krory.  
"What cha think Allen? You've been kinda quiet?" Lavi poked Allen who looked up with an evil smirk on his face.  
"Why we wait...who wants to play poker?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned. There was a chorus of 'sures' and 'why not?' except for a simple 'no thanks' from Krory and a 'NO WAY!!' from Lavi plus a glare from Kanda. Besides that, the poker tournament was set.

1 1/2 hours later

"Man I lost...again!" A random finder yelled in frustration.  
"You see that's why I didn't play!...well that and I have to document this tournament." Lavi said with a laugh.  
"Uh yeah I can see it now...'Exorcist strips men into their underwear while playing poker as the girls rampage through the building doing who knows what!" A guy from the SD yelled.  
"You know he's right..." Reever muttered.  
"What are the girls doing anyway...what if they forget about us..?" And so that single comment started a struggle for the door... well not a struggle more like a full on fight. Finders shoved the SD workers and the Exorcists barged through them.

Only Allen and Lavi made it out alive. Lavi turned to the closing door watching Krory sadly wave and Kanda growled as the female guards struggled to shut the door and keep them men inside.  
"Ruuuuuuun!! FLY OR DIE LAVI!! FLY OR DIE!!" Allen screamed as 2 of the guards ran after them. Lavi began running as something grabbed his foot. He looked down seeing one of the girls on the floor clutching his ankle. Lavi turned back around to keep running as 3 other bodies jumped on him.  
"AIEEEEEE!!" He squeeled as the girls began dragging by the feet towards the door.

"Go on without me Allen!!"He shouted as he tried the grip the floor with no prevail. Allen looked back at his fallen comrade screaming as the guards tried to shove him through the door again. '_I must survive for Lavi's sake and for all the other men trapped in there!!'_ Allen decided closing his eyes and turning around to run. Instead he rammed into someone. Or 30 someones. Allen opened his eyes.  
"U-uh Lenalee h-hi!" He smiled backing away. The girls behind her glared.  
"Why are you out of the cafeteria Allen?" Lenalee asked her voice dripping with forced sweetness.  
"I was h-hungry!" He stuttered.  
"You were in the cafeteria." Lenalees eyes narrowed.  
"U-uh yeah but I needed my favorite ice cream...yeah that's it ice cream!" Lenalee glared  
"Oh ok you don't mind if we give you some mince meat ice cream do you?"  
"Mince meat...you mean mint?" Allen asked as he backed up.  
"No she meant mince meat." Ai grinned as the girls began cracking their knuckles and stretching their necks on don't forget glaring and putting their hand in a fist and smacking it into their open palms.  
"G-girls...when you do that it seems like you are mad and want to hurt someone..." Allen looked scared  
"Oh really huh angry?" Hoshi grinned her teeth gleaming in the artificial light.  
"Miranda you wouldn't hurt a p-poor defense-less guy would ya?" Allen looked hopefully at Miranda.  
"Of course I wou-" Allen didn't even hear the rest he was too busy running away from the mob chasing him. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!OH GOD HELP MEEEEEEEE!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! "The screams echoed through the order followed by crashing noises enough to make the building shake.

"Wow im glad I just got shoved back in here and just got slapped." Lavi said with relief.  
"LAVIIIIIIII!! IM GOOOOOOOOOOOING TOOOOOOO HUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRT YOU!!" Allen's voice yelled followed by more crashing sounds and screams of pain. Krory winced.  
"Think he'll be ok?" He asked Komui. "Of course not." Komui stated matter of factly.  
"But I'd be more worried on what he's going to do to Lavi once he's free." Reever added. Suddenly the door was slammed open revealing the girls. Who looked super angry might I add.

"Where's Allen?" Johnny asked.  
"Oh he's in the infirmary...he fell down some stairs." Choyo told them  
"Yeah or beaten to death by enraged females." Lavi muttered under his breath.  
"What was that Lavi?" Klaud asked him. Lavi looked up. "What? Oh I said or he had eaten to death by eating too many...enraged flying crayons." He said trying to make up an explanation.  
"That's what I thought you said." Klaud turned back to the crowd. "Very well men! You are allowed to leave!" Etsu yelled getting away before getting out of the way of the mob of guys.

"I think this was a success." Miranda stated. The girls nodded. "This was defiantly a success!" Or so they thought...

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

It was the next morning. The girls had been doing a simple check to see what they guys thought of their little changes. They expected a little mess here and there, but what they saw wasn't what they wanted. Not one bit. Realization dawned them. They were men for goodness sake! The girls thought they could change them for the better with simple little things like flowers. Haha how they were wrong. "This means war!" the girl's screams echoed as they began to plan their next move._ 'If they want a war they'll get one! This is a full on assault I hope you ready guys because you won't know what hits you!!'_

**AN: It seemed alot more exciting in my head when I made it up...Oh well this is going to be the most boring chapter because by the 3rd chapter it'll be full on war between genders! **

**I'll have the update by August 20th maybe the 21st but I'll try for the 20th. Ya-ha! See you next chapter!**


	2. The boys strike back with colorful hair!

**PEOPLES! REVIEW!! If you like the story cause if you dont I'll think you won't like the story and that'll make me sad :( Oh I forgot in the first chapter to put my disclaimer...silly me...GEN!(OC) will you do the honors?**

**Gen: Mink does not own D.Gray-man. If she did why would she be writing on rather than working on her awesome manga story? **

**Ai(OC): Its true. Its her dream to work on it!**

**Gen: I thought it was to beat her record of eating 9 pieces of cheese pizza.**

**Ai: That too.**

...

Hisa's heart stopped. The place where the girls had put soooooooooooo much effort into looked like it was mauled by a cookie eating narwhale with a machine gun. It really did. "This means war!" A voice shouted Hisa didn't care who though. '_My beautiful flower display!!'_ She felt like crying. Hoshi patted her back.  
"C'mon Hisa we're planning on getting them back!" Ai told her. "OK! heres the p-" Klaud started.  
"No I have a great idea." Hisa interupted Klaud.  
"OK lets hear it." Everyone turned to listen to her plan.  
"I like it!" Gen squealed.  
"So same groups but get the new supplies." Lenalee ordered.  
"But what about the guys?" Someone asked.  
"Well Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are on a mssion, The SD will be working, Krory and Chaoji are training and the finders are eating lunch."  
"So we have about 2 hours at the most." Etsu calculated.  
"Ok lets go then!" The girls cheered after finishing their plans.

"Meet back here once you're done!"

O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O! 1 hour later !O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O

"All done then?" Klaud questioned a member on the SD.  
"Yeah! It was hard to sneek in though." Lenalee walked over.  
"When do you think they'll notice?" Chiyo asked.  
"When Allen, Kanda, and Lavi get back...they'll all go together probably a couple SD like Komui and Reever and maybe a few finders will go with them." "  
Well who wants some tea while we wait then?" Choyo asked getting out some tea-cups.  
"I DO! I DO!!" Gen shouted.  
"Calm down crazy. We have awhile to wait for our test subjects." Etsu slapped her head.

So they waited and waited and waited. But sure enough.  
"Oi! We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!" Lavi's voice sounded through the hallways.  
"OK now wait about 10 minutes they'll be in the baths by then. Then we can complete the rest of our attack!" Lenalee whispered. They waited ten minutes and headed to the SD.  
"Wow it seems all they guys went to the baths!" Chiyo exclaimed.  
"So you half go do the rest of the order we'll work here." Hoshi told them. "OK!" Half the girls left.  
"WELL lets decorate girls! Remember GIRLY!" Miranda shouted. The girls giggled as they grabbed their supplies...their very PINK supplies. As well as being floral. Now lets check on the little men.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"Aaaaaah" Lavi sighed as he snuggled into the water. Allen chuckled. Lavi opened his eyes.  
"What?" "Oh nothing its just...well never mind" Lavi stared at him for a moment and closed his eyes again.  
"Don't you think this baths smells nicer?" Lavi asked aloud.  
"Yeah it does." Komui stated.  
"KOMUI!?" Lavi screamed about to tell him off when his foot hit something.  
"Ah- whats this?" Lavi picked something up. It was about the size of a baseball and it was pale pink with purple flecks. It was also made a fizzing noise as it touched the water and disintegrating if you kept it in too long. **(AN: Kudos and a muffin for you if you know what it is already!) **

Komui inspected it.  
"Hmmm I have no idea..." he grabbed it and smelled it.  
"Oi theres 2 over here!" "Theres 1 over here too!" Reever and Johnny stated.  
"Oh well I'll examine them later." Komui waved them off setting the ball of the ledge grabbing some shampoo bottles.  
"Anyone want some shampoo?" He asked people raised their hands as he threw them the bottles. He passed one to Kanda and Lavi too.  
"Allen?" he asked. The boy nodded and caught the bottle thrown to him.  
"Did ya change shampoo komui?" The junior bookman questioned.  
"No..." was his reply. "oh its just it smells and looks different...oh well who cares!" Lavi shrugged and began washing his hair.  
"Rub-a-dub-dub!!" He sang. By the time all of this it was over 11:30 pm.  
"Wll byeee guys! Lavi waved at the rest of the guys wearing a towel over his head. The rest of the guys headed off to their rooms.

Allen sat on his bed. _'It was a good night...'_ Or so he thought until the next morning when he saw something different about himself in the mirror.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screams emitted from the order as the guys saw themselves. With random hair colours. Lavi's was purple. Allen's was orange. Komui had lime green, Krory had baby blue, and Kanda...Kanda had pink.  
As they heard the screams the girls giggled. '_Wait till they see the rest of the order...'_ They all thought.

After much horror and screaming, Komui had called a meeting. So here they were boys with coloured hair girls supressing their urge to giggle standing outside the SD room as Komui unlocked it.  
"This is the worst day ever!" Lavi sulked. Hoshi smirked _'Its going to get a whooooooole lot worse buddy.'_  
"Ah there! Unlocked!" Komui shouted. The girls inched closer to see their reactions.  
'_Wait foooor it...wait foooooor it...NOW!'_

All the girls covered their ears when the ear piercing screams began as the people in town wondered who was screaming so loudly.  
"What happend to my baby!" Komuis voice shouted. Chiyo giggled. She knew if she was a guy and was seeing this, she would've died too. _'After all everythings pink and girly theres pink bows and ribbons, Pink and purple walls, Flowers everywhere, and most of all every single mechanical device and writing/studying utensil was pink, not to metion Komui's desk is now lime green and pink making it look like a watermelon...plus every other room is like this too.'_  
Chiyo giggled. Which made Hoshi giggle, then Etsu, then Miranda, then gen, Yumi, Hisa, Choyo, and Lenalee till every single girl was either crying, clutching their sides or banging their fists on the floor or all of them at once. It didn't matter the guys had found their culprits.  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" The guys yelled.  
"Bahaha well you destoyed all of our flowers and candles!!" Etsu screamed  
"Oh was that yours?" Allen asked  
"Yeah we thought it was a joke from Bak or Fou." Lavi stated.  
"Why Fou?" Choyo asked  
"Yeah why Fou?" Chiyo seconded.  
"Well because shes so un-girl like...shes like a boy...she can fight, she's strong she's funny, oh and she doesn't overreact" Komui stated. All of the girls gasped.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!" Miranda screeched.  
"See you're overreacting." Lavi made a tsk tsk sound.  
"THATS IT!! WE WERE MAD BEFORE BUT NOW WE'RE PISSED!!" All of the girls said together.  
"How do they do that?" Krory whispered to Allen  
"I have no idea..." He whispered back.  
"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE MORE NICER TO GIRLS!!" Lenalee yelled. "YOU GIRLS ARE THE ONES WHO PRANKED US!!" Lavi shouted back.

All of the girls huffed and walked away. Suddenly Gen turned around.  
"That hair dye won't come out for 2 weeks you know." She grinned and walked away.  
"Oh by the way.." Hisa began  
"You guys will become more feminine or you will pay!" She glared hard at them and stalked away.

Once the girls were gone Lavi turned to Komui. "We have to get them back!" He yelled.  
"But they're girls!" Allen protested.  
"But the did prank us first..." Chaoji agreed.  
"Its an unspoken rule 'If you prank someone you're open for a counter-attack' its common knowledge Allen!" Lavi argued.  
"Its true." Komui agreed. Sokalo and Cross appeared.  
"Tonight...we'll attack..." Cross told them.  
"Master!? Why're you here?" Allen asked. Cross took off his hat. His hair was banana yellow.  
"Cause Klaud got me too..." Everyone gasped and looked at Sokalo who turned away.  
"His hairs pink." Cross told them.  
"So here's th-...paying attention?" Cross asked He continued when eneryone nodded. "Okay so this has to be perfect...here's the plan..."  
_Oooooooo are the girls going to regret their decison to prank the boys? And what is the prank? Find out next time!!_

**AN: BAHAHAHA I RULE! I know I said I was going to get the new chapter out on August 20th. But I noticed that I still had an hour or so before I went to bed. Soooooo I wrote the new chapter!! Isn't that awesome?! Oh and Im going to start writing Character Bios for all my OCs at the end of each chapter so one per chapter and theres 7 OCs...I know they dont play a HUGE role but watevs they are still in the story. Oh and for anyone who noticed Choyo and Chiyo are TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Thats so people don't think I made a spelling error. **

**The 3rd chapter will be out on august 19th or 20th No more chapters tonight im tired. So tomorrow or the next day keep an eye out!! AND REVIEW!!**


	3. The girls get duped

**AN: Heres the third chapter! I hope you guys like it...Hoshi? **

**Hoshi: Mink does not own D.gray-man. But she does own No one and Everyone.**

**Etsu: She really does! They're her imaginary friends. Shes had them since Gr.6!**

**Hoshi: She's had imaginary friends since Grade 6?**

**Etsu: Yeppers she picked their names so she could say 'No one likes you and Everyone hates you.'**

**Hoshi: Thats really quite cool actually...so what are you doing today after work?**

**Etsu: Nothing why?**

**Hoshi: Well cause we're having a bowling party...wanna come?**

**Etsu: hmmm I don't know maaaaaybe but first lets get to the story!**

...

As the girls slept. The guys went to work setting up in their minds the awesome-est prank ever!  
"Why did we have to dress in all black master?" Allen whispered as they hurried to the meeting area.  
"Because its more authentic this way idiot!" Cross whisper-yelled. Cross had his banana yellow hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a tuque to cover it. Cross also had on black** leather** pants and a black t-shirt covered with a black trench coat. Allen followed his master wearing a black turtleneck and black pants, his orange hair gleaming whenever the flashlight passed over it.  
"Why didn't you wear a hat idiot apprentice!" Cross hit him in the head.

"Oi Allen! Cross!" Lavi waved. Lavi was wearing black pants a black t-shirt and his normal green headband was traded in for a black one. The rest of the men had normal black outfits on.**(AN:Just black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a black hat.)**  
"Whats with these people and black?" Allen muttered under his breath.  
"Is everyone here?" Asked bookman. Who surprisingly showed up. Noticing all the questioning glances he got, he told them. "I need to document this prank war."  
"You're just mad cause they dyed your ponytail royal blue Pan-" Lavi was already into the floor before he got the rest of panda left his mouth.  
"Everyone but Kanda and Sokalo." Reever noted.  
"I didn't expect them to come anyway. SD got the supplies?" Cross asked them.  
"We even brought extra!" Johnny told him.  
"Excellent...now who here's the quietest at sneaking around?" Cross asked them.  
"Johnny, Bookman, Lavi, 65, Reever, annnd Allen." Komui told him.  
"You guys get the most important job! You guys get to go into the girls room and plant the first piece of material for the prank! Aren't you happy?" Cross asked them. Anyone who was metioned groaned.  
"But what if they wake up?" Reever asked. "Then distract them!" Cross glared at hime and held out a box  
"Now grab the cans, string, bottles and plastic containers and go start!" Cross shoived the box at Bookman.  
**(AN:I gave you one hint: string but whats in the containers, cans, and bottles? You'll find out soon P)**

Allen and co. climbed up the stairs. Because most of the girls rooms were destroyed in the last komlin attack, the girls whos rooms got destroyed slept in the extra space rooms. So now there was 2 rooms that housed every single girl in the order.  
"This makes the prank more easier when they are all in the same room." Johnny said as they saw the rooms coming to their left.  
"Why are all the girls sleeping in the same rooms?" Allen asked confused.  
"Easy because they were scared we wre going to prank them back so they're all sleeping in the same rooms. So they think it'll be harder for them." Lavi smiled taking out the first can as he opened the first door.  
"Ok 65, and Reever come with me. The rest of you do this room." Bookman told them.  
"Well Allen and Johnny lets prank some girls!" Lavi smiled as he walked into the room. Johnny grabbed the string and Allen grabbed the bottles and plastic containers followed him into the room. This was going to be fun.

The next morning at about 5:30 am...

The guys had stationed themsleves across the circle(**AN:you know how the curls so theres that circle that if you jumped down you could end up at like the first floor. Its hard to describe but you should get what I mean.)  
**It was in just about 5 minutes when the girls would wake up.  
"Oooooooooooh this is sooo exciting!" Lavi said jumpin excitidly.  
"Calm down you don't wanna fall in the pudding do you?" Komui asked him. Lavi looked at Komui for a second before replying."No way!" Allen was laughing at him when they heard some screams.  
"GUYS! Its starting!" Cross said excitidly as if a child getting some candy.

...

The men watched as the girls ran out of their rooms covered in random substances. Lavi laughed at Etsu's face after all he was the one to dump cranberry sauce on her.  
"Oi Allen. My favorite's Lenalee look at her!" Lavi whispered to Allen. Allen looked up at the girl. Sure enough she was covered in honey. Like dripping in it. Chiyo and Choyo were covered in peanut butter and Hoshi had some purple substance dripping from her. Probably grape juice. So the veeeeeeeeeeeeeery amused men watched as the pissed and annoyed girls, who happend to blinded by their anger sprinted out of their rooms looking mad. Instantly fall into pudding.

The guys laughed so hard. Cross had his eyes glued to the girls wearing nighgowns covered in pudding and other things. '_This is a dream come true!!'_ He shuddered with excitment. The girls scrambled to get up slipping and sliding across the pudding.  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU CROSS!!" An enraged Klaud screamed as she fell on her face. The girls scrambled to get off the pudding. Finally most of the girls managed to crawl off the pudding.  
"Girls! You're next challenge is to get past the strings!" Lavi yelled watching them shoot glares at the boys. The girls looked at the strings, which was made up like a spider web.  
"Are you trying to prank us or make us run an obstacle course?!" Gen asked the boys. Not waiting for an answer, the girls began manuvering through the string. They managed to get pretty far when Hoshi accidently hit one of the strings. Komui smiled. "This was my idea!" He told them happily. The girls looked up. Balloons filled with wet glue fell on them. They all screamed...loudly and for the second time in two days the townspeople wondered what was screaming so damn loud. They girls ran up to what seemed to be the 3rd obstacle in their pranking course. Nothing was there. Miranda laughed. "This is your final obstacle?!" The girls began walking.  
"WAIT!" Lenalee shouted."we have to walk slowly! I might be rigged!" The girls followed Lenalee's instructions and began to advance slowly.  
Cross laughed. "Here comes the final act boys!" All the men grinned. Here's what they get for dying their hair!  
The girls slowly began walking. "Hah! Haven't gotten us yet! Maybe you're trick failed!" The girls began running around the circle to get the boys. "Bahaha! Its coming guys almost there...mmm...almost...NOW!" Cross yelled.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" That was the only noise described for the girls reaction. Its sounded like a dying squirrel choking on a hairball while being pelted with acorns **(AN:Thats how I describe my moms snoring XD.)** But what made the boys laugh was what happend after that.  
The floor had opended up and the girls fell into a pit. A pit filled with red dye.

**AN: I know I know. Its shorter than my last one. But whatever! I still wuv it! Uhmm I might be able to get another chapter out tonight. I'll try but i'm having a bit of writers block so hopefully I can get over it. So yeah you're lucky, I was going to end it with 'The girls screamed' but I remembered I hate cliff-hangers and so does everyone else. Sooo I didn't do it. REJOICE! REJOICE BY REVIEWING! It makes me haaaaaaaaappy!  
Heres my first character bio! And the lucky first OC to be Bio'd is...GEN!**

Name: Gen(spring, origin, source in japanese)

**Age:** 16

**Height: **152 cm or about 5'0"

**Birthday:** December 20th

**Horoscope: **Sagittarius

**Likes: **Sweets, Tea, being random, secret places with ponds/rivers/creeks/springs.

**Dislikes: **People being to stuck up, Rude people.

**Personality: **Gen is all about fun. She absolutly loves going to secret places with some form of water. Although she can get annoying she can really cheer people up-especially Etsu because they are best friends. When she's annoyed/sad or mad you can't even tell because she won't show it. The only who's been able to tell is Etsu. She takes pleasure in people's annoyance which makes them even more angry. She is definatly a people person. She's a great friend to confide in because she never tell's anyone-its against her rules of life she says. She isn't very klutzy which surprises most people. She actually has ah-mazing balance and is very flexible.

**Sorry if she seems a little Mary-sue Guys and Gals**


	4. Filler and the girls retaliation!

**AN: CHAPTER FOOOOOOOOOOUR! WOOT WOOT! Chiyo?**

**Chiyo: Today is opposite day...Mink does own D.gray-man. **

**Choyo: If its opposite day wouldn't it be chapter -4?**

**Chiyo: I dunno would it? Shouldn't our clothes be backwards too?**

**Choyo: Yeah maybe its really not opposite day and she said it was to be opposite cause it really is opposite day!**

**Chiyo: That made no sense.**

**Choyo: So actually IT DID make sense...but that means it didn't...wait im confuzzled...**

**Gen: ITS OPPPOSITE DAY SINCE WHEN?! I HAVE TO GET READY!! Oh and heres the 4th chapter**

...

The girls screamed. The boys laughed. What the hell is going on?

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THIS!!'_ Chiyo swam reaching the edge of the pit, pulling herself up over the edge.  
Every part of her body was red. And it was going to stay that way for weeks! Choyo growled and swam up beside Chiyo. Hisa and Yumi trailing behind her. They all propped themselves on the ledge of the pit watching the rest of the girls flail in the water to damn angry to help them. A voice sounded from the guys group.  
"U-uhm I-I do-don't t-think yo-you should s-sit the-there!" Krory yelled voice shaking with laughter. Yumi glared.  
"Why n-" She began when the ledge she was sitting on collapsed and the four poor girls fell into another pit. This time filled with dark green dye. "AHHHH!" They all screamed when they surfaced from the thick murky dye.  
"T-th-thats w-why!!" Krory collapsed in a fit of laughter. The boys began laughing all over again. Tears streamed down their red faces. All of them looked like they were going to die from laughter.

Lenalee was mad. She grabbed Miranda and swam to the other side of the pit. "We need too get them back!" She told her friend, eyes narrowing at the sight of the laughing boys.  
"But how?" Miranda asked Lenalee, eyes following her line of sight looking at the boys too.  
"One of the girls will have an idea..." Lenalee's eyes surveyed the other girls most making it to an edge too cling onto. "And I have a feeling it'll be Gen."

Gen swam over to Lenalee and Miranda steam practically coming out her ears, which made the fact her face was dyed blood red even funnier.  
"I have an idea!" Gen told them angrily. Miranda smiled.  
"What is it?" Hoshi came up behind her wiping her lips with a red hand to try and get rid of the dye on her lips.  
"Ok this is what we'll do..."

The girls split up around the pit and began whispering the plan into all the girls ears to be less suspicious. After a long time of swimming in red dye, they boys sent a peace maker to help the girls out of the dye only if thy didn't beat him or them up. The girls agreed. Mostly because they already had revenge planned already and the guys knew that. So eventually all the girls had been helped out from Allen. Komui promised no missions till the dye comes out in 2 weeks. So the girls left to do some planning. Or cleaning as they said they were going to do.

"ALLEN! don't step there!" Komui warned but it was too late Allen had already fallen into the purple dye.  
"K-komui" Allen splutered trying to swim to the ledge. His orange hair turning purple.  
"Allen! At least your hair isn't orange anymore!" Lavi said with a laugh walking over to where Allen fell to help him out. Allen gripped his hand and pulled him into the dye too.  
"Oops sorry Lavi and look you're hair didn't change colour at all!" Allen said sarcasticly.  
"Haha veeeeery funny Allen!" Lavi stuck out his tongue at the other purple boy as he climbed out of the dye pool.

The girls planned and planned and planned by the time they were done it was almost midnight.  
"Ok so you all remember the plan right?" Yumi asked. "YES!" All of the girls answered.  
"So lets start with the first stage." Klaud smiled. "Hisa! bring out the perfume!" Hisa walked in with a grossed out look on her face. "It smells soooo strong its unbearable!" She gagged. Miranda smiled.  
"PERFECT!" The chosen girls took the perfume 'Eau de rayons de soliel et arc-en-ciel por l'homme' **(AN:Water of sunshine and rainbows for men)** as they had dubbed the substance and started their plan. Of course this was only the first stage and there was many more to go.  
"I need a gas mask!" Gen complained. plugging her nose as she carried the 'Eau de rayons de soliel et arc-en-ciel por l'homme.' "Its unbearable!" She added.  
"Oi you were the one to suggest it!" Hoshi shot back. carrying another bottle of the stuff.  
"Just don't breath it in directly!" Choyo warned them. Who by the way was a gross green-shi red colour colour because she fell in dark green and red dye.  
"Got the clothes Lenalee?" Etsu asked carrying a bottle of the perfume also. A head popped up from behind some clothes. Lenalee smiled and then grinned.  
"I think so." They all laughed before creeping into the boys room. Who knew pranking could be so much fun?

**AN:WOW! This is the shortest chapter yet im so sorry guys leaving a cliff-ending! Im soo bad! Im like falling asleep here so I can't evn write a bio. Soooo Hope you like and i'll have the next chapter probably the next 2 chapters out tomorrow! Stay tuned! Oh and sorry about missing the character bio! I'll update it tomorrow to include the next bio...Hisa! If you guys like THEN REVIEW you'll get me happy! The best reward you can get! I promise the next chapter will be more than 1900 words I PROMISE it'll make up for the fact that this ones so small sniffs Well beddy bye time for Mink!**


	5. Girls Prank and the ASIAN BRANCH!

**AN: 5th chapter! Hurrah! And guess what its 1900 words! Yumi?**...

**Yumi: Mink does not own D.gray-man.**

**Hoshi: This is a boring disclaimer.**

**Yumi: Well Mink's using all of her thinking cells for the story.**

**Hoshi: Oh so she's not over her writers block?**

**Yumi: Well she is...but in a way not. She's having trouble thinking of what comes up NEXT chapter.**

**Hoshi: Oh well this is THIS chapter so lets read!**

...

"Allen! Allen!" A voice yelled shaking him hard. Allen who was having a WONDERFUL dream about doughnuts mumbled. "Gooo 'way wavi." He waved his hand in a shooing motion.  
"ALLEN!" Lavi shoved him off the bed. "Eeeep!" Was the noise that escaped Allens lips before he hit the ground.  
"Lavi?! What was that for!?" Allen grumbled. Trying to free himslef from his messed up sheets.  
"Have you seen yourself Allen!!" Lavi yelled. Allen glanced down at himself. His eyes grew wide.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO LAVI!!" Allen was seething with anger. Not only was he wearing girls clothes, but he also felt something on his face. He touched his face. It was make-up. He had make-up on his face.  
"Uh Alllen! Why do you think it was me?!" Allen looked up, finally getting a good look at Lavi. He burst out laughing.  
"Oi Allen! Shut up!" Lavi yelled. Allen just laughed harder. There was Lavi wearing a dress. Somewhat like a lolita maid dress. His red hair was pulled in a ponytail. Plus he had tons of make-up on. _'He makes a pretty good girl actually.'  
"_Don't laugh! Why don't you look at yourself?" Lavi pouted. Allen walked up to his mirror and gasped. He was a hula girl. A freaking hula girl. With cocunuts and everything. "And whats that smell?" Lavi asked him. Allen just shook his purple head. As if trying to get the image out of his mind.  
"Let's go find the rest of the guys." Allen trudged out of his room with Lavi following him, after he took of his heels of course.

...

The boys had all met together and had a meeting. The costumes that the men had were are sterotypical outfits that girls wear. Or just really cute ones. ON GIRLS that is. On guys that was a different story.  
"Ahem." Komui coughed fixing his milk-maid hat. "How are we going to get them back?" He asked the group.  
"Maybe we can put spiders everywhere!" A finder suggested excitidly.  
"I'm pretty sure Lenalee can just squish them." Reever told him.  
"What about snakes?" Another one asked.  
"Ok! Guys we need a GOOD idea here!" Cross's voice boomed through the hall. Scaring the beejeebers out of everyone. In cluding Allen who jumped into the roof.  
"Well what if we..." Krory suggested. Everyone stared at him as if he was a genius. "W-what?" Krory asked.  
"YOU'RE SO SMART KRORY!!" Lavi jumped and glomped the poor vampire like man.  
"Well lets put Krory's plan into action then." Komui stated.  
"But first can we yell at the girls?" Johnny asked quietly. Komui nodded and the guys ran off.

...

The girls sat in the book-club meeting room. All waiting for the men to wake up.  
"You think they're up yet?" Miranda asked quietly.  
"Knowing them...they're probably having a meeting first before coming to yell at us." Lenalee replied looking at her nails in silence.  
"Uhmm well what should we do till then...?" Yumi asked, the silence driving her banana sanwich.

The door slammed open, an angry mob of men burst into the small yet quaint room. The boys had the faces of mad gerbils.  
"What did you do to us!!" Cross shouted. Klaud smiled at him.  
"We just showed you what it's like to be girl Cross!" She said with a laugh. All of the boys growled.  
"You guys really are easy to prank." A red Gen stiffled a laugh, watching the boys shocked faces turn into anger.  
"Yeah it's not liek you guys have any good pranks anyway." Hoshi grinned. Lavi walked up to her.  
"Is that a challenge my dear little Hoshi?" He asked a bit cocky.  
"Bring it on." Was her simple reply. All of the girls laughed at the boys. All of the boys glared and laughed at the girls. What a strange couple of weeks it'll be at the order. Kinda like a mini vacation but funnier.  
"O-oh its going to be brought!" Chaoji replied Cross elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.  
"Way to be smooth Boy." He whispered. The girls stiffled laughter. Suddenly the door was slammed open for the second time in 5 minutes. There stood Bak, Fou, Rikei, Lou Fa, and Shifu. Bak's face lit up. Well till he saw Lenalee.

"BAK! BAK!" He was shooken awake by a mad Fou. "Don't go fainting like that!" Fou yelled. She turned to the main branch gang. "What in he world happend." She asked raising an eyebrow at the fact the boys were dressed as girls and had random hair colours and at the fact the girls were dyed red or in 4 of the girls case red and green. Komui coughed. "Well.." He began, trying to word it properly  
"Were in a gender war." Etsu cut him off. "You know like pranks but guys vs. girls sorta thing." She added.  
Fou instantly walked over to the girls side followed by Lou fa, who looked nervous.  
"Sorry guys but were girls and we kinda have to support our gender..." Lou Fa explained.  
"That's fine just watch your back girls." Bookman told them and the guys left. Allen dragging Bak who kept screaming "NO! NO! I wanna be on the girls side!!" And repeating it over and over again.

...

"Sooo?" Fou asked the girls. Who stared blanklt at the guardian. She sighed. "Soooo how'd you prank them?"  
"It's just as you saw, we dressed them up as girls and we dyed their hair." Choyo replied.  
"And they dyed you?" Fou laughed. "I can do waaaaaaaaaaay better girls." She said getting cocky.  
"Really let's here it!" Chiyo told her.  
"Yeah! Yeaaah! Tell us! Tell us!" Gen squeeled. The girls crowded around Fou. Except for Lou Fa who just stayed by the wall, listening but not looking at Fou. See for what the girls didn't know was that Lou Fa had a secret. A BIG secret. That you all will find out later. The girls instantly agrred on Fou's idea and left the room to do their daily buisness. As the girls left Lou Fa ran to the boys.

"Oh Lou Fa's here." Rikei told the guys seeing the pig-tailed braided girl run towards them.  
"What's their plan?" Reever asked. So Lou Fa told them EVERYTHING. You see she was actually a spy for the boys. In case you haven't figured it out yet.  
"I have to admit we would've fallen for that plan." Cross said with a nod. The rest of the boys nodded too.  
Thanks for helping us Lou Fa!!" Lavi glomped the girl, who instantly turned red.  
"Well now that we know their plan we can be sure not to fall for it and even plant our prank soon also!" Allen shouted excitedly.  
"Ok ready boys? Our plan will start soon!" Komui yelled as the boys left. Lou Fa ran again. This time to the girls.

Lou Fa's coming!" Hisa shouted. Lou Fa ran up to them out of breath.  
"Did you plant the evidence?" Lenalee aksed. Lou Fa took a deep breath.  
"Yes, they believed me instantly although I couldn't hear their plan they said it was going to be put in motion soon."  
All of the girls grinned. _'As if the boys could out-smart us girls!' _They now had the most perfect plan in existance and no amount of boys were ever going to stop them. Not even girl-dressed, coloured hair, order member boys.  
"I didn't think you were going to do it Lou Fa." Fou said. Lou Fa shrugged  
"I never betray my own gender not for anything, not even a boy." And that was the truth. But just like the girls the boys also had a plan, but un-luckily for the men the girls had the advantage. And that was what everything was about in this gender war.

**AN: DONE AND DONE. It's longer than the last couple of chapters aren't you happy?! Anyways I just remembered I forgot to update that Bio in the last chapter, but just like yesterday im tireeeed. So I'll update this one and last chapters bio demain(tomorrow) Wow I have to stop slipping french words into sentances. Stupid french school! See what you've done to me?! New chapter out tomorrow. Keep an eye out! Cause here comes Mink-zilla! Rawr! I EAT FAN-FICS!**


	6. Who's Kaninja? and the boys get lucky

**AN: Guess who got a hair cut? ME! Bahaha wow guys and gals are good! It's a bob and it looks awesome!...Etsu?**

**Etsu: Mink truely doesn't own D.gray-man...and that's the truth.**

**Choyo: Reeeeeeally? The truth huh.**

**Etsu: Yes it's the truth!**

**Choyo: She still has writers block eh.**

**Etsu: Maaaaaaybe and don't say 'eh', that's stereotypical Canadian talk!**

**Choyo: But Canadians do say it.**

**Etsu: Yeah...but so do other countries! Now shush! Mink has to concentrate and not make this a filler chapter! It's hard you know! To think of good plot lines and what people are going to say! Especially the pranks! Anyways here's the (Hopefully not a filler) chapter! So enjooooooy!**

**...**

As the girls celebrated. The guys planned. They hadn't yet realized they had been duped.  
"OK so the plan comes into action tomorrow...and don't mess it up!" Cross yelled. Suddenly Lavi, Allen and Komui dragged in a very pissed off Kanda into the room. Pink hair and all. He che'd.  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" Kanda yelled struggling to break free. Cross walked up to him.  
"We have need for your ninja skills oh Kanda the ninja." He told him with a serious expression.  
"But Master he's not a ninja, he's a samurai." Allen told his master, preparing to eun incase his master hit him.  
"He's NOT?!" Cross's voice boomed. "Since when!?" He started getting angry.  
"Why can't me or Allen do the job instead General Cross?" Lavi asked struggling to keep Kanda tied up. The rest of the men went to help Lavi.  
"Cause you guys aren't manly enough." Cross stated. Allen had a look of horror on his face.

"I-I-I'm not manly?!" Allen yelled, and grabbed a startled Timcanpy. "C'mon Tim we have to make me manly!" He rushed out of the room. The men stared at the un-manly boy run. Cross whispered something into our favorite little samurai's ear. "Will you do it." Cross asked louder so everyone else could here. Kanda che'd again.  
"I'll take that as a yes then." Cross smiled letting Kanda and his hot pink hair get up. Kanda suddenly took out his mugen and turned to Lavi. Lavi screamed and ran, with a streak of pink following him. Cross grinned.  
"Now that we have the ninja's help we can pull the prank tonight." The boys cheered. "Now lets go save Lavi!"

...

The girls sat around wondering what to do. Hoshi finally decided to take action.  
"Ok girls i'm pretty sure they'll prank us tonight!" She almost screamed it, tired of the silence. Fou stared at her.  
"When are we going to strike back?" Hoshi asked getting annoyed that no one got what she was saying.  
"Ooooooh well tomorrow obviously. We can't strike back before them cause they it wouldn't be a fair war." Etsu said.  
"Who ever said war was fair?" Hoshi raised an eyebrow. All of the girls seemed to ponder this.  
"You're right!" Lenalee yelled. "Let's set up the plan right now!" The girls jumped up from the places they had been sitting at amd ran to brab their supplies. _'All is fair in love and war or should I say all is fair in pranks and war?'_ Miranda pondered on saying that comment. She decided not too. "Girls are we ready?" Lenalee asked. The girls shouted. Lenalee threw the door open and marched out of the book club room. And screamed.

The girls rushed out of the room instantly being pelted with balloons. Water balloons. They screamed. The boys were throwing water balloons. AT THEM. THE GIRLS! But what they didn't notice was Kanda the ninja sneaking into their book club meeting room.

Kaninja, his new nickname being given by Cross, searched all around the book club meeting room. _'Damn where the hell is it?!'_ Finally after 30 seconds of searching he found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and looked out the door making sure the girls were still distracted and escaped with his supposed ninja powers.

...

The boys were crowded in their meeting room. The laundry room. It wasn't a nice place but the only available place to meet. Kanda held out the thing he took from the book club room. It was a book what a surprise. Cross smiled.  
"Thanks Kaninja!" Kanda che'd and told him "Don't you EVER call me Kaninja again." He stormed out of the room. The boys chuckled. You see it did not matter that it was a book. It was what was INSIDE that book. And what was inside that book was records. Records of every single man-ish thing that ever happend in the place and a list of the girls names and what man-like thing made them angry the most. This was a prized win for the men. Lavi flipped open the book cover. "Wait didn't the girls say that all of this started because of something Allen did?" Lavi said. Reever answered for the men. "Yeah..." "Well why don't we see what he did?" "That's a good idea Lavi...let's do it!" Komui shouted. And so that' what they did. Rather than just flipping through to the last page, they looked through every page laughing at some things that they forgot they did. "I can't believe Lenalee got mad at me for that!" Lavi laughed. Finally they reached the final page. It said...**Today at 12:37 Miranda saw Allen do the unthinkable. We decided to take action against the boys because we've had enough of their boor-ish ways. The thing Allen did that was so horrible was...**

The boys gasped. How could Allen do such a thing? _'No that's not like him at all.' _Cross thought as he read what his un-thinkable act was. "Oh well..." Shifu sighed.  
"We have to continue our plan not gape at what Allen did." Bak agreed.  
"Fine then!" Lavi said as he flipped to the page with the girls most hated man acts. They read through them. The most popular so sar were..._ Sweating, farting, and scratching their butts. _The boys laughed at the last two.  
"I didn't think they were that girly!" Rikei said in between laughs. That just made them laugh harder.  
"So does everyone know what to do?" Johnny asked. The men nodded and headed out to start their plan.

**...**

**AN:IT'S NOT A FILLER CHAPTER YAAAAY! Stupid writer's block! It took me 2 hours to think of this chapter!! Oh and if you're wondering why Allen isn't in the last 2-ish paragraphs it's cause he's becoming manly! I added Kaninja cause I felt I wasn't using him very much in the story. And I just wanted him to be a ninja. Which is awesome by the way. GO KANINJA!**

_**IMPORTANT READ IT!!:** My cousins from England are coming to visit tomorrow and staying for 8 days. I'll probably get another chapter out tomorrow but i'm not sure. During the week when they're here I have NO idea how many chapters I'll be able to get up, probably at most two. I'll try it's just they've never been to B.C. and we have to do all the touristy things plus go up to Whistler (It's a skiing mountain. Olympic skiing is being held their in 2010! Also I think bob-sledding too and other things. We have alot of mountains here :D) for 2 days which is good. REVIEW! I'll make a song if you do! You know you wanna hear it!_

**Ok because I haven't gotten around to updating my last 2 chapters with the bio's I've just decided to continue them here. Soooo here's Hisa who was supposed to come up like 2 chapters ago but watevas!**

**Name: **Hisa (long-lasting)

**Age: **17

**Height: **165 cm or about 5'4"

**Birthday: **July 17

**Horoscope: **Cancer

**Likes: **Fortune Cookies, Smiling, People with funky eye colours, and when people say howdy.

**Dislikes: **When people call her clingy.

**Personality: **Hisa is random. She also gets distracted easily VERY easily which is quite funny because she's not at all like Gen who loves fun. Hisa quite serious-but says random things like 'One day I was walking in the park' with a serious expression when all of the sudden she says 'and then I met a 2 headed turkey eating shark named Bill' while still being serious. But she also happens to be quite clingy. Which can annoy her friends, mostly because she hates to be alone. She used to be the shortest before Gen came along and that makes her think of Gen liek a savior from beinf teased. She likes colours and judges people on their eye colours. Almost all are correct which makes her even weirder. She's also a sucker for a romantic story.


	7. Allens a biker boy! And meeting Bridget

**IM BACK BABY! Uhmmm OC's?**

**Lavi: YOU! It's you who made me dress up like a girl!**

**Mink: Whaaaaaaat?! Me? '_Shit they're on to me...'_**

**Lenalee: Yeah! You meanie!**

**Mink: -whispers- They know im writing a story on them...TO THE BATMOBILE! -Music plays-**

**Mink: Dun-nah dun-nah na-na-na BAT STAR! _(stole it from my cousin...stupid bat star -its a kind of sea star-)_**

**Mink: Oh and I don't own D.gray-man! -Drives off into the sunset.-  
**

**...**

Suddenly Allen burst through the door. The guys gasped. There was Allen standing by the door. But he looked different. Probably because he had on a red bandana, biker boots, A thick leather jacket with no sleeves, and leather pants. On his arm he had a tatoo of a whale on his arm. Yes a whale. Splurting out water. He stood there with a scowl on his face. Lavi stiffled a laugh.  
"My impression of you has totally dropped deep below anyone elses." Rikei stated.  
"Rikei! You've done worse things to me!" Allen yelled trying not to sound girlish.  
"**I.HAVE.NOT.!** Besides you may be trying not to look like a reatard, but you purposly did it anyway!" Rikei shouted back. Cross slapped them both into the ground.  
"SHUT UP!" His voice boomed.  
"Yeah guy's we have to stay calm and start our plan." Reever said. The rest of the guys nodded.  
"Fine. Let's go right now! They should be eating." Rikei started running towards to cafeteria, the guys following behind.

...

"That's weird...where have the boys been...?" Choyo looked from side to side.  
"You're right they have been kinda absent..." Etsu added, before stuffing a fistful of doughnuts in her mouth. Hisa giggled.  
"You are going to get fat you know." Hoshi stared at her nails. Etsu grabbed another fistful and shoved them into her mouth again. Etsu grabbed EVEN more and smushed them into her face. She gave Hoshi a face.  
"Yum." Came her simple reply. Hoshi snorted and turned to talk to Fou.  
"Girls! What are you doing?!" A voice sounded over the cafeteria

. The girls turned to stare at a young woman, probably in her twenties. She had glasses while wearing a knee-length black skirt and a shirt that opened at the top showing um cleavage. She had a order pin clipped onto it. The girls stared at her with confusion. The woman cleared her throat, the curls in her short hair bouncing as she walked to the front of the room.  
"My name is Bridget Fay and i'm Komui's assistant."**(AN: No joke she really is. For all those who haven't read up to manga chapter 170, this isn't really a spoiler just a name and a job.)** All of the girls gasped. Bridget smiled.  
"I just got here and was wondering where all the men are and why you girls are dyed random colours?" The woman stared at each other for a moment. Finally Lenalee spoke up.  
"We're in a prank war with the guys...nothing important." She shrugged her shoulders. Bridget looked shocked  
"OMG! A prank war?! You girls know better because prank wars are so...fun." Bridget smiled after she said the last word. The girls all smiled too.  
"Will you help us then?" Yumi asked. Bridget looked down at her feet, then looked up again.  
"Definatly." Was her reply.

The doors slammed open and in came a few guys. A few sweaty gross guys. Lavi walked up to the front beside Bridget and let out a loud burp. He grinned and went over to order some food.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Gen plugged her nose. "What have you guys been doing?!" She asked, her voice sounding the way it would normally sound if her nose was plugged.  
"Stuff." Bak weaved through some of the girls to get in line behind Lavi. Lenalee let out a gasp.  
"Allen! What happend to you!? Why are you in biker clothing?" Lenalee yelled at the leather-clad boy. Etsu screamed at the sight, along with others girls who gasped or just looked shocked. All except for Hoshi. She snorted.  
"I never knew he had it in him." The ends of her mouth pulling into a smile.  
"I know right?!" Rikei came up beside her with a happy expression on his face.  
The girls all nodded. Alen shot them all death-glares and stalked off to order food.  
"WAIT! We are mad at eachother remember!" Chiyo yelled. The door slammed open again and in walked the rest of the gross sweaty guys. All of them emmiting body noises. The girls squeeled.  
"Gross! Stop it guys!" Choyo asked her nose also plugged. Lavi walked up to her scratching his backside and peered into her eyes and smiled.  
"Are we bothering you girls?" He asked trying to stop himself from grinning. Realization dawned the girls.  
"Is this your idea of a prank? 'Cause it's soooo not going to work on us!" Klaud yelled. Komui appeared beside Lavi.  
"General Klaud i'm hurt." He said, his voice dripping with fake pain. "Our prank is so much worse this is just a warm-up."  
Klaud glared at him and stomped off pissed. The rest of the girls followed her, slamming the door behiind them.  
"Beware girls!" Cross shouted after them.

...

"Can you believe them!? Doing that to us!" Miranda shouted. The girls sat in the book club room.  
"It seems like we are going toput our plan into action faster than we thought." Lenalee appeared to be talking to herself.  
"Girls can you tell me the plan? I think i'll be able to help." Bridget asked. Hoshi smiled.  
"I'll tell you." Lou Fa said standing up and whispering into the young womans ear.  
"I like it..." Bridget said as Lou Fa finished telling her the details. "I like it but...it needs somehting else...i've got it!" But before Bridget could finish tellinf the girls about adding to the plan, a crash was heard.

**AN: All done! Hope you like it! Just kidding...i'm not that mean. Read on!**

All of the exorcist females stood up.  
"We''ll go check it out." Miranda promished as she followed Lenalee and Klaud out of the door. After running through some corridors they saw the exorcist boys. Lenalee snorted "I should've known...a pra-" But before Lenalee could finish she saw something appear in the mist...well actually 3 somethings. They caught up to the boys, the same look of shock plastered on both genders faces.  
"Well it looks like they've been having fun!" A shrill voice came from a short girl carrying an umbrella. The woman beside her rolled her eyes from behind her glasses. The third figure spoke. "Cheating boy A...I quite like the look of leather on you."

**AN: Schools starting again so I won't be able to get like 3 chapters out in 4 days like I normally do. Now it'll be more along the lines of 2 chapters a week. **

**On a good note i'm back from Whistler! Yaaaaaaaay! Oh and for all you people who go down-hill biking...kudos for you! It's harder than I thought it would be. Because of my mistake of assumption I now have a limp. Not a permanent one. Just one from flipping over my handle bars and into a ditch, but i'm OK! So don't you guys worry about me! Not that you would anyway. No one really seems to care...my cousin even burst out laughing when she saw me flip over 'cause she was there.** **Only Ma-chama empathized well actually she said...  
_Wow u tried to go downhill biking. I mean for someone who cant do anything right u sure have a lot of courage_..._jk.  
_Not very kind Ma-chama! Oh and I said I'd write you guys a poem thingie so here it is...**

A Poem like thingie by Mink.

Thank you for reading!  
Rather then leaving this story to the sharks for eating.  
I really hate meetings.  
Pretty soon for reviews I'll be leading.  
What the hell else rhymes with reading?  
Not a whole like I'll be needing...  
The moral of this poem is REVIEW!

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!


	8. Noah and STRIKE!

**OMG! OMG! Whats up home-skillets? Sorry for taking so long...damn school.**

**Allen: -Gasp- Was Tyki flirting with me?**

**Mink: Well...Maybe he was maybe he wasn't I can't control the noah.**

**Allen: So he's not gay?**

**Lavi: Kaninjas gay?**

**Mink: Not Kaninja! Tyki! You are so stupid Allen!**

**Road: Allen's gay?**

**Mink: Where do you guys get these ideas from!?**

**Lavi: We tend to over-exaggerate alot.**

**Mink: If you say soooooo...I don't own D.gray-man FYI because if I did, I wouldn't be talking to the characters in my mind would I?**

**Allen: Or would you?**

**Questions:**

**Evil Snail Overlord:They're simple pranks but I like them. I think I'll use some in the near future or variations of them.**

**Kiarra-Chan: -Gasp- The Noah?! lol it's a plot twist! Dun dun duuuuuuun..**

**AnimeFanAmber: lol thanks. Your jumper? Or um sweater. Ouch that's gotta hurt. Don't worry my limp is gone now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys and gals above. So enjoy peeps!**

...

The silence was unbearable. Lavi let out a squeak.  
"Allen!" Road yelled jumping off Rero about to glomp Allen, but Tyki and Lulubell held her back.  
"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyykiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Road whined.  
"What are you exorcists doing?" Lulubell asked with an expression-less face. Krory shuddered at the sight. Allen scoffed, slipping on some aviators. Lavi stiffled a laugh.  
"We came to see what you exorcist were doing instead of killing aku- Allleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Road squealed, breaking out of Tyki's grip, promptly starting to glomp Allen. "Why are you exorcists dyed colours and dressed in woman's clothing'?" Lulubell asked a smile tugging at her lips. Miranda stepped forward and cleared her throat.  
"We are having a prank war." She said in a quiet voice. Tyki burst out laughing.  
"A-a pr-prank w-ar??" He asked between breaths, tears streamin down his face. Road looked confused.  
"A karaoke party? Why are you guys having one?" Road asked.  
"Where did you get karaoke from prank?" Kanda asked with a scoff.  
"I WANNA PRANK TOOOOOOOOO!!" Road screamed. Suddenly smoke filled the air.  
"A prank war eeeeeh?" A figure said, his foot on a rock striking a pose, his long blonde hair flying int the wind. The other figure let put a laugh.  
"That's awesome don't cha think Dero?" Debitto asked pulling on Jasderos hair. The exorcists stared in confusion.

"What is this meeting for Noah?" Allen asked in a gruff voice letting out a che. Lenalee looked over at him, activating her boots. Which were also dyed by the way. And sent a quick to Allens head. Lavi laughed. Krory chuckled. Miranda giggled and Kanda just looked pissed off. Road bounced up and down.  
"So? So? Can we join? We won't hurt anyone we promise!!" She begged. Miranda stared at her.  
"I don't know if we can trust you though..." Lavi stared at her surprised.  
"Fine don't take Road and Lulubell then. But we're taking Tyki, Jasdero and Debitto!!" He grabbed the metioned guys and ran off. The rest of the guys trailing behind them. Lenalee looked mad.  
"Fine then help us. But Lulubell we have special use for you." Lulubell smirked.  
"Can we have Rero?" Road asked swinging the poor umbrella around as they walked through the halls.  
"Sure it's not like you can tell if Reros a boy or a girl." Miranda said with a shrug.  
"Maybe Reros one of those neutral gender things!" Lenalee said with excitement. They finally reached the door.  
"Ok Noah meet the girls team!"

...

Meanwhile while the girls got acquainted the boys fought.  
"DAMNIT ALLEN GO BACK TO NORMAL!!" Rikei shouted at Allen smacking him on the head. Allen said a manly word at him.  
"Shouldn't we be pranking?" Tyki asked Reever as they watched the younger guys fight.  
"Don't worry. We have all of this planned out." Reever told the Noah, who sighed.

After all the wars were fought the boys were now crowded around in a circle. Jasdero was the only one not in the huddle because he was to busy chasing cars**.(AN: I loved that song Chasing Cars but now it just annoys the hell out of me.) **  
"So Lavi this prank will be perfect once you plant this item." Komui told the red-haired boy. Lavi nodded.  
"DO NOT GET SIDE-TRACKED! Got it?" The red-haired boy nodded again.  
"NO MATTER WHAT PLANT THIS ITEM!" Lavi nodded again for the third time. Krory handed Lavi the item.  
"Now go Lavi! and prepare for the worlds best prank!" Bak yelled and the men cheered. Lavi belted a 'Yeeeesss!' and ran out of the room.  
Allen sat beaten and bruised in the corner deciding he'd rather be girly than beaten up by men dressed in girl clothing.

...

Lavi peered around the corner_. 'Hmmmm no girls in sight._' He began to tiptoe towards his goal. Suddenly he heard foot-steps coming from behind him_. 'Shit! Where ti hide...where to hide..._' Lavi began to panic. He tried the door beside him. It was locked. He tried the other door. It was locked. He heard the foot-steps speed up, almost running. Lavi turned to face to person coming around the corner. The figure who came around was not who he expected.  
"Hello Lavi...What are you doing over here?" The figure said with a smile. Lavi stared open-mouthed. "S-STRIKE!"

...

_A few minutes earlier..._

The girl stomped along the halls angrily. _'Why do I have to do this!? Stupid Noah making me do this.'_ Suddenly she saw her target. "Sorry Guys." She whispered, as she followed a certain red-haired exorcist. Up in front of her she heard the exorcist stop. She ran to catch up to him. "Hello Lavi...What are you doing over here?" She asked slowly as the boy took in her appearance. She watched as his eyes widened and he uttered his usual catchphrase. "S-STRIKE!"

**AN: I know its short! So don't hate me pleeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeee!!  
****-Gasp- Am I evil?? for making such a cliff-hanger. Sorry but it had to be done. Its part of the plot. I know what you're thinking...'This story has a plot?!' Well barely but it still does! ANYWAYS Im sooooooo sorry for taking so damn long to write this chapter its just with school and hockey and ringette and field hockey...I dont have too much free time. But i'm still trying! And I refuse to abandon this story! Because I know how damn annoying that is! Especially when its a really good story and then they never update ever again! Sorry ranting again. Who is this girl? What is this item? And why did Lavi say strike?! Tune in next time to...GENDER WARS!!...  
-whispers-_new chapter will be out in 3 to 4 days :)_**


	9. Chomp? and SPICY!

**Disclaimer:**

**Mink: Do I own D.Gray-man? **

**Lulubell: Do you?**

**Mink: Oh I don't?**

**Earl: I'm quite sure you don't.**

**Mink: Oh ok. Thanks guys... I wasn't sure I just wanted to clarify.**

**Lulubell: No problemo ma home-dawgie dawg!**

**Earl: Yeah Mink don't worry we are your buddies. Even though you support AllenxLenalee as a couple you still love to read LavixLenalee fics. That takes alot of guts.**

**Mink: Nooooooo!! Don't tell my guilty pleasure! I don't mean too! It's just Lavi is so awesome a-and and...-Cries-**

**Lulubell: Way to make her cry dumbass!" -Hits the Earl.-**

**Ma-chama: Mink's crying!? -laughs- This is great!**

**Mink: Why is everyone against me?! Why Chaoji!? Why must I suffer?!**

**Chaoji: Ummmm...?**

**...**

Lavi stared at the girl in shock. He tried to speak but he couldn't. "C-Ch-Chom...suk..." He felt woozy staring at the girl he once knew. She smiled.  
"Yo!"  
He fainted. Or as men like to say he blacked-out.

...

The boys woke to a scream. They ran out into the halls.  
"WHAT HAPPEND?!" Bak yelled in confusion as he joined up with the rest of the men. Komui looked scared.  
"Guys I can't find Lavi!!" He shouted running joining in the sprint.  
"What if he got caught? Who knows what has happend to him!?" Allen asked as they rounded the corner. They all gasped.  
There was Lavi propped against a wall his multi-coloured headband around his neck. He looked up weakly and smiled  
"I'm sorry guys I couldn't stop them its all Choms-" He fell unconcious. The guys stared in shock.  
"Choms...Chomp...Is he hungry or what?" Allen asked. "Oh well lets head back." Tyki said grabbing Lavi's arm and pulled him along as they walked through the corridor. Suddenly the floor opened up and smoke filled the air.  
"Damn! Is it a surprise attack?!" Debitto yelled covering his mouth with his sleeve on his sweater. Figures began to appear from the floor. You could see them more clearly now. They were the girls. With microphones. "Hit me baby one more time!"  
The men screamed.

...

3 Britney songs and 2 encore Linsey Lohan songs later the boys were finally on the ground writhering in pain. Minus Tyki of course. He's much too cool for that. Bridget Fay smiled. '_This is just the beginning boys...'_

Pretty soon the smoke cleared and the girls when down through the floor again. Komui let out a cough. Reever looked mad.  
"KOMUI WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INSTALLING THAT FLOOR THINGY!!" Komui looked sad. Debitto went up and began to shake Allen. Dero did the same to Lavi.  
"Wake up you little girly-man!! Debitto yelled in Allens face. Allen woke up. Cross then went up to Lavi.  
"HOW DID THEY GET TO YOU!!" Lavu looked crestfallen.  
"They attacked me with something I didn't expect...it confuzzled me..." He said with little emotion in his voice. Allen went up and patted his shoulder. Cross looked pissed.  
"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR FOOLING AROUND!! NOW WE CAN'T SURPRISE THEM WITH OUR SECRET ATTACK!!"  
"He's right now we have to think of a new plan." Shifu agreed. The boys all nodded. "LET'S HAVE A KARAOKE PAR-TAY!!" Rikei yelled. The men stared at him with hate in their eyes. He looked around in confusion.  
"What?" He asked as a couple of the guys ran over a grabbed him, pulling him down into a choke-hold while the rest beat him up. As all of this was happening Allen and Lavi stood in the corner, Allen glad that it wasn't him. Lavi mad cause Rikei stole what he was going to say.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind. Bak disppeared. Soon after that Cross went too. The boys looked around in confusion. One by one the boys disppeared. Till there was only a handful of them left. Well actually 8 if you want to get literal. But who cares.

... Back up a few minutes to the girls...

The girls were gathered in the book club room. Choyo looked pleased.  
"That was a perfect they think that was our only prank!" Etsu squeeled with glee. Lulubell then walked up.  
"Girls we need to start phase 2 of our plan!" She yelled slighty annoyed at the squeemish girls.  
"She's right you know. Let's see Road and Lenalee it's your turn." Hoshi said. The mentioned girls nodded and stepped into one of Roads freaky-deaky doors. All of the sudden Gen screamed. Everyone turned to stare at the short girl.  
"OMG I KNOW WHAT MY NEW WORD IS GOING TO BE!!" She said screaming loudly, so that the other girls covered their ears. "IT'S GOING TO BE...SPICY! But i'm going to say it as SPACY! Just to annoy people!" Gen yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Etsu sweatdropped. The rest of the girls sighed.  
Hoshi silently pleaded at the roof begging it to save her from the stupid girl. Chiyo stood beside Hoshi staring at Gen with shock plastered on her face. Yumi on the other hand unlike the other girls voiced her very own opinion.  
"Why does Lenalee and Road get the fun job while we get stuck with retard?!"  
"SPACY!!" The girls proceded to beat the crap out of Gen.

...

Johnny looked up his head in pain. Everything was black. "G-guys is anyone there...?" He heard some groaning.  
"I'm here John-meister." Rikei mumbled barely awake. "M-m-me too..." He heard Dero stutter.  
"I'M HERE TOO BOYS!" An excited, hyper Komui screeched. Johnny sighed. _'This was going to be a looooooooooong day.'_

**AN: TEEHEE! I bet you thought it was an OC! No it was a secret character and if you don't know who she is you guys are stuuuuuuupid. Or you just haven't reached the edo arc. ANYWAYS No Lavi does not love her. He just finds her really super-de-dupery HAWT. Yaaaaaaaaay! Um I think thats all the explanations I have...Um the whole SPACY/SPICY thing was stolen from my friend who wouldn't stop yelling that during field hockey not to mention her playing My heart will go on and Pirates of the Carriben Instrumental music during drama. So we all threatened to crush her laptop or beat her with field hockey sticks during those two different occasions. Lawls It was fun. I know I know not very many words but watevas you guys should be proud of me! I GOT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER! I should have more reviews!! Thanks to the peoples who review almost every chapter...Kiarra-chan, EvilSnailOverlord, AnimefanAmber, UzumakiDante, and Whiteninjaalchemist. If you did not make the list of TOTALY AWEOSME PEOPLE! You do not review enough so there!! Bahaha! I'm so cruel. But it's true! ANYWAYS! Uhmm new chapter should be out by Sunday to Tuseday-ish Maybe even before. So keep an eye out! YAAAAAAAAY! REVIEW!**


	10. The EX Games?

**I'm writing this during French class/Socials so be proud!**

**Mink: I OWN D.GRAY-MAN! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!! YEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!**

**Gen: Uhmmmm……**

**Mink: What? I DO! See look! I'm drawing a fight scene between Lenalee and Sheryl!**

**Jadedero: Heehee! You are wrong!**

**Mink: I AM NOT! Look! There's Sher-……oh**

**Choyo: Sorry Mink-sters but you were wrong!**

**Mink: -Looks down and see's shitty drawing of grass eating duck.-…..DAMN!**

Earl: -Pats Mink on the back- You'll be ok...we'll make it through this together!

…

Allen groaned. His head hurt.  
"Is anyone there?" He called out. He heard another groan followed by some movement.  
"Here…" Lavi whispered feeling like he got pummeled.  
"Wh-What happened?" They heard a scared whisper asked. Lavi sighed.  
"I don't know Kro-chan that's why we are here!" Lavi whisper-yelled.  
They suddenly heard a loud THUMP and a couple groans.  
"I LIKE COOKIES!!" A loud scream was heard from a little ways off. The boys sighed. It was obviously Gen.  
Suddenly all the lights were turned on. An evil laugh was heard. "Earl..."

...

All of the sudden the whole theme changed. The Earl was wearing a polka-dotted suit.  
"WELCOME ALL TOOOOOOOO! EXORCIST GAMES!!" Lavi looked around seeing that he was on a mat with all of the men.  
On the other mat were the girls already sneering at them.  
We have decided to settle this humongo gender battle by having the EXORCIST GAMES! Plus a few Noah!" The Earl said again in an sports announcer voice. The men sighed. Suddenly Allen pointed out that something was different.  
"We are missing a few people..." He said his voice trailing off as he counted them.  
"Oh yeah...we had uneven numbers so we had to leave some boys behind. Etsu laughed '_I wonder what they are doing?"_

...

Shifu couldn't believe it. They had left him there. Left him at the order. With complete and utter asses. There was Book-man, Kanda, Tiedoll and Sokalo. Really? Did they really have to leave him with the ABSOLUTE worst people ever?  
'_They probably did it on purpose.'_ He grumbled as he sat down on a desk while the rest of them started fighting.

...

"OK FIRST EVENT IS... THE LOG ROLL!!" The Earls booming voice shouted.  
"DO YOU HAVE TO USE THAT VOICE ALL THE TIME?!" Ai screamed at the Earl who just smirked.  
"For that you get to be our first contender. You are versing... the amazing...KRORY!" He shouted still using his voice. Aigrumbled and walked towards the log. Krory looked scared. Lavi patted him on the back.  
"Its ok Kro-chan you'll do fine!" He said handing Krory a bottle. Krory grabbed it and drank it.  
"I FEEL THE POWER!!" He screamed, sounding like some maniac. Ai clenched her hands into fists.  
"Damn it Lavi." She muttered under her breath.

...

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!" Lavi screamed "WE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!"  
The boys celebrated. Krory had beat Ai, who was actaully winning till she slipt on some akumna blood. That magically and suddenly appeared on her log. Which made her mad. VERY MAD. ANGRY in fact.

"They sabotaged me!" Ai insisted. The girls looked suspicious. Finally Lenalee smiled.  
"Obviously they did. They are boys you know. That why we have to get them back." Lenalee stated as if it were obvious.  
Ai laughed. She was worried there for a second.  
"We aren't push-overs!" Fou shouted. "We strike tonight." And that was that. The plan was set.

Meanwhile the guys were...

WE WOOOOOOOOOOOON!!" Lavi screamed at the top of his lungs. Allen slapped his forehead.  
"Yes Lavi we won. We established that over an hour ago." Rikei explained. Cross let out a snort of laughter. Lavi scowled.  
"I know but i'm excited ok? It's just so...I'm just so...HAPPY!" All of the boys sighed. _'Wow he's stupid...'_  
"Anyways it's obvious the girls will try to strike back so be prepared!" Cross warned. The men nodded.  
All of the sudden a ear-piercing scream reached their ears.

**AN: ITS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!! I know i'm horrible but I have an excuse I'm going on a hell-vacation. And I won't be back till friday. So either I put this one out or you guys wait an extra 5-6 days. I'm putting the next chapter Friday-Saturday. Depending how tired I am. Oooooooh who is screaming? -Gasp- a 5-6 cliff-hanger! Sorry about that peeps I don't mean to...its just that i'm leaving in 30 min. So soooooooooooooooooooooooorry!! PLEASE REVIEW! SO WHEN I COME BACK I'LL BE ALL "WOWZA LOOK AT ALL THESE REVIEWS I'M GOING TO GET MY CHAPTERS OUT QUICKER TO MAKE THESE PEOPLE HAPPY!!" And you know thats how you want me to be. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!**


	11. Drawing Straws!

**AN: I'm back baby! Or babies...but babies are neutral...I'M BACK BOYS AND GALS!**

**Earl: Minkie doesn't own D.Gray-man...Or does she? -raises eyebrow-**

**Mink: -screams-**

**Earl: Bahahaha! Naw i'm just joshing! She actually doesn't!**

**Mink: Why Earl...why must you tease me like that!! You big fat bully!**

**Earl: Bahaha! Mink you kidder! I'm not fat! Just big...boned...**

**Gen: Yeah Sure big boned. -cough- Fat -cough.-**

**Etsu: Shut it Gen! The Earl is SO DAMN FREAKIN COOL! He is wonderful with his amazing body!**

**Mink: You have an Earl fetish don't you Etsu?**

**Etsu: -Sobs- YES!**

**Earl: ...I HAVE A FAN YEEEEEESSS!!**

**Mink: Damnit Etsu look what you did now. Now he has an even bigger ego!**

**...**

The men ran out of their room as fast as lightning. Which is pretty fast I may say. And instantly ran into Gen, Etsu and Lenalee. Lenalee and Etsu began yelling at the boys asking why they screamed in the middle of the night when they were trying to sleep. Gen just sat and stared. Lavi pranced over to Gen who was still dyed F.Y.I.  
"Geeeeeeeeeeeen Why are you so quiet? Aren't you normaly the hyper oneeeeeeee?" He asked in his annoying voice. Not that it's always annoying. This is just the voice he uses to annoy people. Gen suddenly choked and then began to sob.  
"I Don't know!" She said she sobbed again. Lavi raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Suddenly the scream was heard again. The rest of the girls ran out of their tents that the freakish Earl set up for them. The whole group of them ran towards the scream and sighed when they saw what was making that horrible noise. It was Road. '_'Damn!'_

"WELCOOOOOOOMEEEEEE!!" She screamed.  
"For your next challenge you shall participate in a game show!" She gestured to some tables that had buzzers on them and some comfy chairs (**AN: lol! That line made me think of the comfy couch!)  
**There were 10 sets. Which meant ten people per team. Which also meant more fighting for some spots.  
"As you can see we have 10 seats so choose your ten players carefully!" Tyki said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
"You Black Order people have 1 hour to meet back here with your chosen players!!" Road screamed again. The guys groaned and the women smiled. This was one challenge they refused to lose.

...

"WE HAVE TO WIN THIS ONEEEEEE!!" Miranda screamed as the rest of the girls cheered. Fou coughed. Everyone turned to her.  
"So who's going to be our contestants? We need perfect one's who know. And not just smart one's we need girls who have a vast amount of knowledge on random things like sports!" The girtls nodded agreeing instantly.  
"I think that our top people should be Lenalee, Fou, Lou Fa, Gen, Choyo, Etsu, Miranda, Bridget, Lulubell, Chiyo, Cash Dopp,** (AN: If you haven't read manga chapter 170 don't ask who this is.) **Rero, Klaud and...Hisa!" Hoshi said listing out the all-around smartest people. The girls nodded again agreeing on her choices.  
"Well then...let's vote!" Lenalee said with a smile.

**... **Meanwhile the men on the other hand ...

"I WANT TO BE ONE OF THE PEOPLE!" A voice of a finder screamed.  
"NO MEEEEEEE!!" Pretty soon as you'd have imagined a fist-fight had begun starting. The few sane people decided on how to choose the 10 men challenging the 10 girls. Allen raised his green hand.  
"How about we draw straws?" He asked pointing out how simple the age old way og choosing was. The men stopped fighting. Then they turned to Reever. Reever then walked out to find a noah who could get him over 100 straws.

... 1 hour later ...

The chosen people made their way over to their chairs. For the women they were... Lou Fa, Lenalee, Cash Dopp, Klaud, Hisa, Fou, Gen, Bridget, Chiyo and Lulubell! And for the men there were...Reever, Allen, Marie, Komui, Johnny, Rikei, Lavi, Cross, Krory and Timcampy.

"ARE YOU READY FOR OUR CONTEST!?" An exicited Road screamed as loud as she could. Tyki just smiled.  
"Let the games begin..."

**AN:) Short I know but I need your guys help. Give me some ideas for the game show. What sort of questions do you want asked? I'm down with basically everything. And I KNOW i SAID SATURDAY I'D HAVE A CHAPTER UP but I have an excuse on saturday the power when out when I was just finishing this chapter. And It deleted everything. So I had to re-write it. But I kept putting it off sorry. But here it is. SO VOTE ON YOUR QUESTIONS! TELL ME ANY! NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!!**


	12. Ugly Rainbows

****

You guys don't hate me right? Right? I'm nice for uploading? Right? WHY WON'T ANYONE REPLY!!!!

Mink: Looks like i'll have to do the disclaimer by myself. -sigh-

**Mink 2: Mink does not own -man. But she does own the fact that at 7:00 pm on November 2nd she went to Hsm3 Oh and the day after opening night she went too.**

**Mink: HSM 3! WOOOOOOO! I must seem kinda weird for seeing it twice but personally it was a kickass movie. If you were in a movie theatre near Vancouver B.C. and saw it at 7: 00 pm. And heard alot of girls screaming I apologize for me and my like 15 crazy friends. Who screamed like hell when Zac Efron took off his shirt.**

**Mink 2: It was ah-mazhing!**

**Mink: If you wanna hate on me knock yourself out. It was superb! You people are really missing out. ALOT.**

.....

"First up....Lavi!" The Earl called up the young book-man. Lavi stood up and walked up to the podium. "And for the girls.....GEN!" Gen hooted as she walked up the stand in front of Lavi.  
"Now you guys here are the rules.....We ask a question first person to buzz in answers if the first person doesn't know the other person gets a shot. Oh and if you get it wrong YouGetThrownInAPitFilledWithRandomDangerousThings....standard game show rules." Tyki explained. Gen nodded, flexing her hands. Lavi looked confused.  
"Wait what was the last rule on-" He began.  
"And the question is...'Is there such a thing as an ugly rainbow!?" Gens hand slammed onto the buzzer.  
"Yes Gen?" Gen thought about, finally realizing she had NO idea.  
"Um No?"  
"WRONG! The answer in UNKNOWN!" Road screamed as she slammed onto a red button, opening a hole under Gen.  
"WHY ARE THE BUTTONS ALWAYS REEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD......." Gen screamed as she fell to the unknown.  
"Good Job Lavi! You survive until the next round!" The Earl slapped the green boy on the back. Lavi gulped.

**And so the games continue....**

After am hour the game was till going strong. The girls hadn't lost anyone else and the men had just lost Timcanpy who unfortunatly can't talk....  
"5 minute break!" Road screamed at the contestants. The men and women grumbled muttering something like 'Why does she always scream?..'

"They are getting to good at this version." Tyki said as he striked a pose.  
"I KNOW! why don't we just change the style every 5 questions?" Road said excitedly. The other two looked confused.  
"I mean there are different styles right? Like the spin the wheel and Jeoprady style?" The explained. The Earl looked happy.  
"EVERONE BACK!!!!" Road screamed...yet again. Lavi walked up to the 2 Noahs and The Earl.  
"But we didn't even have five minutes like you said we would...."  
"YEAH WELL WE LIED!!! EVER THINK OF THAT HUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!!!!" Road got defensive. Lavi sighed and walked back to the men.

"Ok well here we go. We changed the rules...." Tyki said.  
"Well what are they then?" Lenalee saked clearly annoyed.  
"You'll figure 'em out... ALLEN!" Road screamed pointing at the cursed boy. Allen pointed to himself. "Me?" he whispered.  
"Where do babies come from?" Allen turned red. "W-w-what?!" He asked shakily.  
"Where do babies come from?" Road repeated the question again. Allen just shook in fear.  
"COME ON IDIOT SPEAK UP!" Cross hollered at his young apprentice.  
"I-I-I..."Allen began. Tyki shook his head and slammed his hand onto the red button.  
"Wrong!" Allen just stood there in shock as he was swalloed up by the ground.  
"Poor boy didn't stand a chance....." Cash Dopp shook her head. The rest of the women nodded alongside the Tapp look-alike.

**A few hours later......**

"This isn't working!" Tyki whispered to the Earl as yet again no one has been elimanated since poor ol Allen.  
"Maybe we should just change it completly?" Road added jumping onto Tyki's back.  
"How so?" The Earl asked. And Road whispered her idea. And that was how this story just became more and more random......-sigh-

"CHANGE OF PLANS!" Tyki shouted over the arguing teams. Who by the way are arguing because Komui said he liked cheese. The two teams turned to stare at the Noah.  
"Because you peopel are too good. We changed plans. We are now playing dare or dare." Everyone stared at him in horror.  
"Everyone right down the WORST Dare you can think of." Tyki said as a random akuma handed out papers and pens.

**10 minutes later.....**

**"**Well, well ,weeeeeell.....let us start shall we?" The Earl said appearing beside a wheel. The two gender split teams stood up from their seats.  
"I think we are!" Reever said. "Emphasis on the 'Think'" Fou muttered. The rest of the girls nodded.  
"First up!!! Is........MIRANDA!!!"

**AN: Its kinda short and not very good im sooooooooooooorry! I didn't mean to take so long! I had school and field hockey tournaments. So i'll try to get another one up by this weekend. So keep looking out for it! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! I love you peoples! HAVE FUN READING!!! BYE BYE!!!!**


	13. AN: PLEASE READ

****

AN: Hey guys and gals sorry about taking so long to update this is still not and update but whatever. This story will be going on hiatus for a little while. Maybe till the end of christmas holidays. I'm having writers block and a vacation for christmas will be wonderful for me. So yeah. I AM NOT DELETING OR STOPPING UPDATING THE STORY!! Cause I know how much I hate when authors do that especially if its a good story. But I promiiisssssseeee before January 2nd I will have another chapter up. If not I have failed in my eyes! So please wait! TANK YA!~


End file.
